


Dianna Helps a Friend

by orphan_account



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: F/F, Glee Live
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-30
Updated: 2011-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-20 21:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dianna knows the consequences of wearing a shirt that literally screams "Likes Girls" but she's willing to take that risk to make her best friend's life a bit happier. The question is, is she just supporting Lea and the LGBT community or does she have ulterior motives?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dianna Helps a Friend

**Author's Note:**

> This was written the night of "the incident", when Dianna wore the "Likes Girls" shirt on stage for Glee Live, before she wrote her explanation. I don't know the order of the show so sorry if it seems like they wouldn't have time to talk in between.
> 
> Lea is a strong person and I believe that if she was gay that she wouldn't be afraid to show it, but sometimes even if you know somethings right, it's hard to just come out with it. Maybe she just needed a bit of help.

Before the show

It was in that moment that I knew I had to do something. I had wiped away the smudged mascara too many times and was getting far too good at it. Crumpling up the tissue stained with black and throwing it in the garbage bin, I stood up and purposely left the room without a word, leaving a pair of sad and puzzled eyes behind me.

I knew where the tee shirts stood, I had passed by them every night without a glance. My body was filled with rage and adrenaline as I snatched the shirt that would change everything. As I practically stomped to my dressing room one of the Warbler boys, the blonde one, runs out of the right hand room carrying a nerf football. His face was painted with his typical goofy grin as he looked back into the room, about to throw the football to others occupying the room, but his smile dropped as I almost bumped into him in my haste of completing my mission. His eyes flashed to the shirt clenched in my hands.

“Oh. Are you going to wear that tonight?” Riker asked rather cautiously as he continued to stare at the shirt and not at my face.

“Do you mind? I know it’s your thing…but even if you do mind I’m doing this.” I doubt I have ever been that determined as I was that night, doing something that I believe in 100 percent.

“No, of course not, my lady,” Riker grinned at her but faltered a bit, “But you do know what everyone will think, right?”

“Of course I know what they’ll think. I’m making a point, Riker. It shouldn’t matter what they think and that’s what I’m getting at.” I told him, knowing what I was doing. I think it clicked in his brain and he just nodded. “See you later. Thanks for letting us be shirt twins tonight.”

I left before he could fan boy his little heart out and headed to go change my clothes…and a few lives, if I was lucky.

Backstage before Born This Way

“Di, may I ask you what the fuck you’re wearing?” Lea whispered angrily, pulling my arm to make me face her.

“A Born This Way shirt,” I smiled sweetly at her, tilting my head to the side as if I had no idea what she was talking about.

“Yes, I can see that. Why aren’t you wearing your character shirt? What do you thinking you’re doing?”

“Showing you that it’s okay. Showing everyone that it’s ok.” I whispered back excitedly with my plea dripping from my voice. I knew she was going to be upset, but the look on her face wasn’t anger, it was fright. “Lea, it’ll be okay. I can handle the press. I’m doing this for you.”

She opened her mouth to rebuttal my statement, eyes still full to the brim with worry, but at that moment we had to run on stage.

I played it up more than I should, sure, but I could tell it made an impact on the crowd. I held out the shirt to show off the lettering, ‘Likes Girls’. They cheered more than usual and when they did I shot a grin at the girl who was the reason for all of it. Lea was tense, but as the audience seemed to get more and more into it, so did she. I saw her get into her normal show groove and forget about the fact that everything was about to change.

Everything was about to change. Everything was about to change. Lea wouldn’t need me to comfort her about being locked in the proverbially closet anymore if she was out. She wouldn’t call me in the middle of the night just to distract her from the painful ache of knowing she was lying to her fans and herself. She wouldn’t come into my dressing room, sobbing about how Chris and Jon were so brave for being gay in Hollywood and how she was so pitiful. She would no longer lean on my shoulder as I cleaned her smudged makeup off her face. I wouldn’t get to smell her shampoo or feel her wrap her arms around me as she hugged in thanks without a word.

I woke up from my thought as Chord squeezed my shoulder, whispering in my ear and asking if I was okay. I nodded with a weak smile, feeling a wave of guilt not only for zoning out during a performance, but for forgetting what me wearing the shirt really meant. Lea could be free.

After the show

“I literally cannot believe you did that!” Lea all but ran up to me after the show, playfully giving me a slap on the arm. “This doesn’t mean anything you know…”

I knew. Just because I could fake come out and have a whole crowd cheering me on, doesn’t mean Lea was going to have the confidence to come out. It was a start, though. She grinned anyway and hugged me tightly, my favorite kind of hug.

“Thank you, though, Di. It helped. It was crazy and you’re going to have to face the media, but if you can go out there and do that…maybe someday so can I,” she kissed my cheek and pulled away so her she could look up into my eyes but could keep her arms around me. “I love you Dianna. You’re crazy and demented if you think I’m going to make such a public statement, but thank you.”

“You’re so very, very welcome,” I smiled at her and squeezed her arms before she completely stopped contact. “So, what is it going to be tonight? 27 Dresses or Sleepless in Seattle?”

“I already told you, silly, that Alice flew back from London to see us perform tonight,” Lea smiled at me, motioning to the doors where her girlfriend must have been waiting. “I’ll see you bright and early tomorrow. I’ll come by your room when I get in and make sure you’re actually up before the car leaves.”

“Oh yeah, right. Sorry, it slipped my mind. Have fun,” I told her, nodding and putting on a happy face for her. I watched as she happily skipped out the backdoor and most likely into the arms of another woman. Staring down at the shirt that was once again in my hand, I simply accepted the truth and put it on over my clothes. At least I helped someone.


End file.
